


What happened next

by littleprincofedom, ThePurpleWarlock



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Afterlife, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprincofedom/pseuds/littleprincofedom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleWarlock/pseuds/ThePurpleWarlock
Summary: When Livvy died and woke up in heaven, she meets Max Lightwood. This is the story of what happened.The actual result of the emerging ship on Tumblr





	1. The Tour

Livvy opened her eyes, and had to blink a couple of times as she found herself in a very light room. Everything around her seemed almost too clean and quiet to be real. “Oh good you’re up. I’m Max, Max Lightwood” a voice said. Livvy sat up and turned her head to see a boy around her age sitting in a chair next to the bed she was lying in. Livvy’s stomach dropped. She’d heard of Max Lightwood, he was the younger brother of Alec and Izzy but had died in the mortal war five years previously. He’d been 9 at the time. “Where am I? Why are you here?” Livvy asked, confused.

Max gave a sad smile. “You’re Livia Blackthorn aren’t you?” he asked, and Livvy nodded then added “it’s Livvy actually”. She was baffled on how he knew her name when this was the first time they had met. “You’re in heaven Livvy” he said softly. “You had you’re funeral today, that’s why you’ve woken up here. You can’t wake until you’ve had your funeral” Max explained, and that’s when everything came rushing back. Annabel going crazy, Emma breaking the Mortal Sword, Lying in Jules’s arms bleeding, her wanting to talk to Ty. She couldn’t help it when she burst into tears. To her surprise, Max sat on the bed next to her and took her into his arms and held her, soothing her until she calmed down.

Sniffing slightly, Livvy looked at Max going “I’m sorry the first time we meet you end up finding out just how much of an unattractive crier I am” which made Max hug her again. “You just found out you died and remembered your last moments. It’s understandable that you got upset. And for what it’s worth, I think you are beautiful, even when you are crying” he said, which made Livvy smile despite the situation. Max stood up then, and extended his hand to Livvy saying “come, I’ll show you around and answer any questions you have” and after a moments hesitation, Livvy took Max’s hand.

“So this is your room. You can do whatever you want with it. Mine’s next door if you want me” Max explained and allowed Livvy to fully take the room in. It wasn’t her room from L.A but she decided that it would do. Leaving the room, they found themselves in a corridor, and after a short walk they found themselves in a large room that seemed like a social space. Two men were sitting across a table from each other and were deep in conversation with each other. Livvy recognized one of them as the Inquisitor, but she didn’t know his companion. “I think you know my Dad. Annabel went for him too. The guy with him is his parabatai Michael Wayland” Max said. Livvy’s heart contracted at the reference to parabatai.

Sensing Livvy’s discomfort, Max gave Livvy’s hand a quick squeeze and continued with the tour. As tempted as he was to ask why the reference to parabatai had caused her to hurt, he decided against it, allowing Livvy to tell him in her own time when she was ready. “That’s the social area if you ever wanted to be with people or whatever” Max said as they walked. Not wanting to think about the people she wanted ti be with for fear of crying again, Livvy asked “I heard you were 9 when you died. How come you look older?” It seemed that Max had been expecting this question. “Some of us are able to age. Some say you reach a similar age to your soulmate when they die, and you then stop aging” which made Livvy nod, it certainly made sense.

They then entered a brightly colored kitchen which was full of delicious smells. It was then Livvy’s stomach grumbled. She hadn’t actually realized just how hungry she was until then. She was about to mumble an apology about how her stomach had sounded like a dying whale when Max looked at her grinning. “At least I’m not the only one who is hungry. Let’s see what food we can find” and of all the things Livvy had heard that day, it was probably the best sentence of them all.

Once they had finished raiding the kitchen and had eaten, Max continued showing Livvy around. There were moments in which Livvy had started to wonder how on earth she would remember her way around, and had started to convince herself she would get lost. Max promised that he’d help her get around and that she would soon learn the layout. The last room he showed Livvy was perhaps the most significant.

“Because we are in heaven, we are able to act as Guardian Angels for the loved ones we left behind, if that is something you are interested in?” Max said, and without thinking about Livvy just went “of course I do. If I cannot run an Institute then I see this as being my next best option of caring for those I love. Ty still needs me!” which made Max give a small smile. He’d wanted to help his family, especially Izzy, when he’d died and had been given the option, so he entirely understood Livvy’s need.

Since his death, Max had felt lonely. He’d had no one his own age, and didn’t have anyone really to be with. But as he stayed with Livvy helping her to become a Guardian Angel for her family, he couldn’t help but sense that things had changed. He felt as though he and Livvy would become good friends and that things were definitely going to improve. The Angel Raziel was certainly smiling on him.


	2. The Institute

Livvy had no idea how long she had been in heaven but there were things she was sure about. She knew she liked Max, and they had quickly become best friends. She knew Robert Lightwood wasn’t as bad as he had been when he’d questioned her after the Mortal War. She suspected that being reunited with his parabatai and youngest son had something to do with it, but also his two older children and his grandsons also had an influence. Livvy decided that Michael Wayland was nice (he’d taken her under his wing and made the effort to spend time with Livvy when Max and Robert had Father/Son time). She still missed her family horribly but she was slowly learning to manage.

On one particular day, Max had been showing Livvy some of his favorite manga when they had received a message that the Angel Raziel wished to speak to them. Neither of them spoke as they walked, both thinking what Raziel could possibly want with them. When they arrived, they were both surprised to find themselves in an office with a perfectly normal looking man standing there. It seemed Angels were only winged and massive in the human world and not in heaven. As soon as Raziel noticed that they had arrived, he asked them to seat as he himself took a seat.

Taking one look at the pair, Raziel smiled going “don’t worry neither of you are in trouble” which made both Livvy and Max relax. Both of them had assumed that the only reason that the meeting was taking place was because they had done something wrong. The fact they weren’t was a huge relief. “The reason I called you both here is because I have an offer for you both. One you in particular will like Livia Blackthorn” he continued, making Livvy lean forward slightly in an excited interest. “The head of the Heaven Institute is looking for some help in running the place. I believe you two will do very well. It is also my belief that should you do well, you will be able to gain more responsibilities” Raziel finished.

It took all of Livvy’s self control not to scream in excitement. Max on the other hand just seemed stunned. Of all the things they had been expecting, this was not it. It seemed that Raziel was expecting was expecting a response, and as Livvy managed to recover first and exclaimed “Oh gosh thank you so much!” which made Raziel smile. Having given them the information they needed, Raziel allowed the pair to go. In the corridor, they were faced with a very anxious Robert Lightwood. Word had gotten word that his son had been summoned to speak with the angel and he’d gone to the office and had been pacing outside ever since.

As soon as he noticed the pair standing outside in the corridor, he went over and tightly embraced Max. Livvy couldn’t help but smile. Once Robert broke the hug with his son, the questions started. Were they OK? Had something happened? Were they in trouble? Max just laughed at his Dad’s concern and then went “Dad, we’re fine, honestly. More than fine really. Raziel wants us to help out at the Heaven Institute. If we do well it’s likely we’ll get more responsibilities” which made Robert hug Max again going “I am so proud of you”. Of all the things that had happened to Max that day, that was his favorite.

******************************************************************************************

Both Max and Livvy threw themselves into every task that they were given at the Heaven Institute. For Max, he was following in the footsteps of his parents and brother, for Livvy she too was following in the steps of a brother, as well as being able to get closer to her dream of running an Institute. As their responsibilities grew, Max found himself constantly asking his advice on how to do one thing or another. As much as Livvy respected the Father/Son bonding, she couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous. Livvy longed for someone to discuss things with, like Max did but she had no one.

It was during one of these conversations, whilst Livvy was alone in her room, she found herself realising just how much she missed her brothers and sisters. Although she could occasionally go down as a Guardian Angel, she was unable to directly interact them and none of them could see her. She would not be a part of their futures and that hurt Livvy a lot. It was this realization that caused her to simply lie on her bed and just sob, letting all of her pain out. She was so lost in her grief that she didn’t realise that Max had slipped into the room with her.

Seeing Livvy so distraught broke Max’s heart. He liked Livvy a lot and he hated seeing her upset. Her pain became his pain, just as much as her joy became his joy. Squatting on the floor so he could look her in the eye, he said softly “Livvy, it’s Max. Please tell what’s wrong or at least how I can help you”. It was then Livvy fully registered him. Rather than being embarrassed, she moved, leaving him on the bed next to her, both of them on their sides facing each other. They spent the next couple of hours talking. They discussed the siblings that they had lefts behind, and the dreams that had been cut short at their deaths.

Eventually exhaustion got the better of them and they both fell asleep. Robert had pocked his head round the door looking for his son but on seeing the pair fast asleep he silently left, a small smile on his face. He’d suspected his son had feelings for the Blackthorn, and although they were innocently sleeping, it did support his suspicions. He went to find Michael and the pair took it upon themselves to plan how they were going to subtly get the teenagers.

Although they didn’t know it at the time, Max Lightwood and Livia Blackthorn would go on to be heads of the Heaven Institute.


	3. Guardian Angels

So I finally got round to updating my Max and Livvy fic. Just so you all know I will be writing this with the lovely @littleprincofedom from Tumblre so make sure to go over and send them some love as they deserve it.

Since that initial conversation about becoming a guardian angel for her family, nothing had happened since. That is, until Livvy decided to take matters into her own hands. Since she and Max had started working in the Heaven Institute, she’d gotten close to Raziel, and would often go into the office to gossip about the goings-on in heaven. On one particular day, Livvy went to Raziel’s office to discuss the process. Knocking on the door and being allowed in, Livvy took a deep breath and went in. Noticing that Livvy didn’t seem her normal, bubbly self, Raziel looked at her and asked “is something the matter Livvy?” which made Livvy look and him and nod going “well, sort of. When I first came here, Max said I could become a Guardian Angel for my family, and that’s something I really want to do. How do I make this happen?”

Raziel realised that he really should have expected this conversation and done something before Livvy had to outright ask. Livvy would regularly talk about her siblings, in particular her twin brother Ty. Sitting down he went “you do realise that you won’t be able to have direct contact with your family? Meaning you won’t be able to see you, or hear you for that matter” he said and Livvy nodded. Max had already explained this to her, and had explained how he was able to look after his family despite these, as he called them “minor inconvenient details”. Livvy wasn’t going to let something like death stop her from caring for her family. “I’m aware of that yes” she said and Raziel couldn’t help but smile. Realising that there was no way for him to talk her out of it, he made the appropriate arrangements for Livvy to become a Guardian Angel for her family.

That night, Livvy entered Ty’s dreams. She knew he would struggling without her, and she needed to let him know she was fine. He needed to move on with his life, and start the healing process. Ty’s constant attempts to bring her back had made it clear just how badly he was coping with the situation. Having successfully gotten into her twins restless dreams, she just started talking. “Ty…Ty it’s me, Livvy. I know you are hurting but you have to believe me when I say I’m OK. I have friends, and I work at the Heaven Institute and I’m happy. I miss you so much but I can wait for us to be reunited my dear brother. You have to stop trying to bring me back but that never works out well. Look at what happened with Annabel Ty. Just stay with Kit, please for me. You are both good for each other. Trust me. And remember I will always be with you” and with that she left his dreams.

Talking to Ty had hurt Livvy more than she had expected, so she found herself knocking on Max’s door. Opening the door, Max found himself being tightly hugged by a crying Livvy. Without asking any questions, he gently guided her into the room and sat down on his bed, letting her go through all of her emotions. Not wanting to be on her own, Livvy eventually found herself asking if she could stay, which was how they found themselves facing each other fast asleep. Back down on earth, Ty had woken up from a dream about Livvy. In that dream, she had let him know she was ok, and had begging him to stop trying to bring her back. Whipping the tears he hadn’t realised that were falling down his cheeks, he had gone to find Kit. Livvy had said they were good for each other and since her death, Kit had been by his side the entire time. Going to his friend’s room, he sked Kit to just hold him, like he had done on the roof in London. They later found themselves asleep on Kits bed, facing each other.


	4. Down with the Cohort

It had become a tradition for Max and Livvy to watch the families they had left behind on specialist screens. Robert and Michael began to join them more and more, and soon they found themselves giving it a running commentary. It would alternate between them making rude or funny comments about things, or them explaining one thing or another. Livvy would always remember the day Robert told Michael the full name of his grandson, Max’s nephew. Max had been watching when Max Jr had come into his families life, and had seen his seen his mother and sister insist the child be called Max. He’d cried apparently when Magnus had made the announcement to confirm the name.

They had been watching Alec cuddling Max when Robert had gone suddenly “He’s a good kid, my grandson” and neither Max nor Livvy knew what to say. Michael just smiled at his parabatai and went “of course he is, he’s a Lightwood”. Robert was quick to reply with “Lightwood-Bane actually. His full name is Max Michael Lightwood-Bane” and the emotions on Michael face was obvious. “I suggested they used your name, to honour someone who deserved so much better than he got”. Max and Livvy promptly left, leaving them to have a private moment. 

But there was one day of watching that had the potential to have gone horribly wrong…well more horribly wrong than it did. As normal the four of them were watching, (both the Lightwoods and the Blackthorns were in Alicante) all with popcorn (that was an important part of the tradition). Max and Livvy would throw popcorn at the screen every time something happened they didn’t approve of: namely Zara Dearborn. Things started to go wrong when Robert had learnt that his successor to the role of Inquisitor was Horace Dearborn. Livvy thought he would have broken the TV screen in his rage had Michael not jumped up and grabbed hold of him. Robert kept saying all the things he wanted to do to him, angry at the fact that Michael wasn’t letting him. It wasn’t until Michael went “I am on your side Robert, calm down and we can plot our revenge” which thankfully Robert did.

It wasn’t until I saw Zara, and it didn’t take long before the red veil of mist of anger covered Livvy’s vision. No one insulted her twin like that, and thankfully Jules, Emma, Mark, Helen and Aline started calling for revenge, chasing after her waving weapons. Kit held Ty closely, and Dru was screaming all the things they should do to her (Tavvy had been at the lightwoods, playing with Max and Rafael, and being watched by Maryse Lightwood). Livvy launched herself at the TV screaming, then fell to the floor crying, as she felt like she should be there looking after Ty. Not that she had a problem with Kit but, she was still adjusting to the fact she wasn’t there. Max just held her close, promising her that they would have the justice they all deserved. He then whispered “go to Raziel Livvy, he’ll be more than happy to help” which made Livvy give him a wicked smile. Max knew me too well. 

Livvy picked herself up and marched off to see Raziel, Max followed, desperate to see what would happen. As they walked past Robert and Michael who were planning vengeance on Horace Dearborn. They hadn’t planned on stopping but on hearing Michael calling Horace “Horseface Dickborn” that they stopped and went in. “I didn’t have it in you to swear Michael” Max said, slightly surprised. Michael shrugged then going “I do when people annoy me, like Trumphead does” causing them to frown slightly. Seeing our confusion Robert went “Clary and Simon came up with it. I liked it enough and told Michael. It seemed that he agreed with me” making me smile. It seemed like they were getting on with planning so they allowed them to get on with it. 

They found Raziel in his office and he seemed about to tell them that it wasn’t a particularly good time, but on seeing the obvious effects that Livvy had been crying he motioned them to sit. “What happened Livvy?” he asked, and she told him. She told him everything and the anger in her voice was clear. Once she had finished Raziel nodded solemnly before going “you will have your revenge I promise, and it will be worth it” which made them both smile. He went to leave before pausing beside Max going “look after her Max, you don’t get many like her” before leaving. Max it seemed was blushing like it was no one’s business. 

Restocking their popcorn, and convincing Robert and Michael to come with them, they went back to the viewing area and waited in excitement. It didn’t take long for Raziel to turn up, disguised as an averaged Shadowhunter, wearing a pair of sunglasses. Zara and her Cohort had gathered on one side of the room, with the Blackthorns and Lightwood’s the other side, plotting the cohort’s downfall, but there was something about the stranger that made them get closer, not wanting to miss anything. “Which one of you is Zara Dearborn?” which made Zara flick her hair and step forward going “that would be me? What do you want peasant?” which only made Raziel raise an eyebrow. 

The Lightwoods and Blackthorns took a step closer. This was not something they were prepared to miss. “Peasant am I Dearborn? For I am not someone who is outright cruel to the Downworlders who share this earth. I am not someone who degrades people of my own race for simply associating themselves with them” he said cooly. Zara was fuming going “Who are you to say that” and started calling Raziel all sorts of names, including a “Downworld loving idiot” and it took all of Raziel’s control not to break her there and then. “I wouldn’t have said that if I were you” he said in a scarily calm voice. The onlookers took a deep breath, sensing something significant was going to happen. “Who are you to say that?” she said, annoyance in her voice, and that’s when Raziel turned into his true form going “Raziel Bitches”. Where the Cohort seemed to shrink into themselves and the Lightwoods and Blackthorns cheered. 

“Please don’t strip my runes” Zara had said quietly, the fear in her voice was obvious. “Oh now that’s an idea” Raziel said grinning and Zara looked like she was about to faint. “But I won’t. Instead you will swapping with Helen and Aline Blackthorn-Penhallow. They will remain with their families and you will live out the rest of your life on Wrangle Island. As for the rest of the scum, you will have a ban on any position of power” and with that he was gone. The two families were left cheering and laughing and the Cohort seemed to fall themselves in self-pity. They had their justice and it was sweet.

Back in heaven, Livvy, Max, Michael and Robert joined their families in the cheering and laughing. The joy in that room at the downfall and humiliation of Zara and the cohort was clear for all to see and hear. Max found himself with his hands on Livvy’s waist as they jumped around cheering. Max had glanced down and blushed and was about to move his hands, when Livvy smiled going “you are cute when you blush, and your hands can stay where they are if you want” she said. After the initial celebration, Max and Livvy had walked back to their rooms, when Livvy went “we should do something to thank Raziel for what he said” and Max found his hand slide into hers. “Cake. Specifically chocolate” Max said and Livvy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Uncle Michael said that Raziel has a soft spot for Chocolate cake” he explained hurriedly. 

Deciding that they longer wanted to go back to their rooms, but instead they went to the kitchen. Max glanced at Livvy asking “I don’t suppose you have any idea how to bake? Mum wouldn’t teach me and Izzy was terrible. No one else tried” he said, with a tinge of sadness in his voice. Livvy smiled then, remembering something. “I used to bake with Jules all the time, it became our bonding time” she said, before starting to get various ingredients of from the cupboards. Telling Max what to she wanted him to do, they made the cake. At some point Livy had put some music on, so they found themselves alternating between dancing, singing and baking. There was a moment in which Max just found himself staring at Livvy. She was beautiful, with her wavy chocolate hair, ocean coloured eyes and bright smile. Something stirred inside of him and he had in a suspicion it went further than simply friendship. Livvy was blissfully unaware of that look.

Having decorated the cake and put it to one side, they went to tidy up. Max smirked then, an idea flashing in his mind. “Hey Livvy, you have something on your face” he said slyly. Livvy looked confused and asked “what?” before he picked up a handful of flour and threw it at her yelling “FLOUR”. Not wanting to be beaten, she grabbed an egg and smashed it into his arm. Soon, a full on food fight started and we were covered in neither of them knew what. They stood panting and that was when Michael and Robert decided to walk in. They paused and took in the mess, and the pair standing in the middle of it, even messier. They rolled and made a move to go when Max blurted out "it's not what it looks like".   
Robert leant on the door frame and drawled out "Ssssuuuuurrrrreeeeee" and Michael observed “It looks like you had a food fight without us” and Livvy faked offence at that. "Us? Food fight? Without you? Nnnnoooo" which caused the older two to walk back into the room, Michael picking up an egg. "Oh really" he asked before throwing the egg at Max, it hitting him in the shoulder. They began circling then, Max and Livvy against Michael and Robert, before a full food war began. Raziel, having heard the screams and shouts walked into the kitchen, and raised an eyebrow and the war zone that covered the kitchen. There was a stunned silence as the fighting stopped. Without asking any questions, he tidied the kitchen in a quick flash. It was then he noticed the cake on the side. Livvy noticed him noticed, poised and went “surprise! We made you chocolate cake to say thank you for shutting down the cohort” which made Raziel smile. 

Sitting down, Raziel summoned a knife, and some plates cut the cake up, handing the slices out to everyone. Neither Max nor Livvy knew how it happened but Michael had successfully managed to eat the half the cake all by himself. It was impressive to say the least. What they hadn’t noticed was how Michael watched them sitting together. How Max would glance at Livvy with love in his eyes. He noticed how Livvy’s eyes lit up when Max spoke, a light that only existed for him and him alone. He noticed that their feelings had changed and couldn’t be classified as “friendship”. He suspected that Max was already aware of this change, but Livvy? He couldn’t be sure. But what Michael did know was that he had already started planning “operation Lighthorn”.


	5. Dates, reunions and dreams

Since realising his feelings towards Livvy, Max had found himself staring at the Blackthorn an awful lot. It meant he noticed an awful lot, how the light reflected of her eyes, the deep ocean colouring of her eyes, and how here smile lit up an entire room. Damn he had it bad, whatever ‘it’ was. “You’re staring again” Michael commented. It seemed everyone had noticed except Livvy and Max found himself blushing. He didn’t even try and deny the point. “Just ask her out Max” Michael sighed which made Max look horrified. “But I don’t know how…anyway she’ll probably turn me down” he said sadly. Michael simply raised an eyebrow. 

“You are a catch Max, and between you and me, Livvy’s been staring at you too” Michael said and Max’s eyes widened. “She…she has?” he asked and Michael smiled as he nodded. It was then he realised just how blissfully unaware teenagers were. “Yes, and as for asking her out, just do what feels right” he said. Max nodded and stood up going “keep Livvy busy for me. I have some baking to do” and with that, he left and made his way to the kitchen. He knew Livvy had enjoyed baking with her brother, so he decided to brave the kitchen and made the effort to bake some chocolate chip cookies cut into heart shapes.

Whilst Max was busy baking, Robert went to find Livvy. “It’s nice to see you and Max getting along” he said causing Livvy to blush. “I want to do something to thank him for helping me, but I don’t know how” she said. Robert struggled to contain his excitement. “Well I have it on good authority that my son likes Manga” he said and Livvy beamed. “Thanks! You’ve just given me an idea” she exclaimed as she ran off, to go and Max some of his beloved manga.

Once both Max and Livvy were ready, they went to go find each other, and ended up bumping into each other in a corridor. Both of them handed over their offerings going “These are for you” at the same time, causing them to both blush like tomatoes. Somehow they both managed to swap over their offerings before Max blurted out “'can we go out?” which made Livvy raise an eyebrow in amusement. "Out of the building or out out?" she asked making Max blush slightly before going "like go out on a date. As in dinner without my dad listening through the door." Livvy smile brightened as she went "I'd like that Max" before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then she turned and left, eating one of the cookies. Max’s mouth was open as his fingers lightly touched where Livvy’s lips had been. 

Max had still been in his daze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “So you finally made your move then?” Robert asked as Max turned around. Where Robert seemed very happy, Max found himself frowning. “You seriously eavesdropped on that?” Max demanded and Robert’s smile faltered slightly. “Does it not occur to you that I might want to tell you stuff, without you following me around all the time?” Max asked, a little too harshly. Robert looked at his shoes whilst going “I wasn’t a good Dad to any of you, I wasn’t there when any of you needed me. And when Alec and Izzy started dating, I admit I was awful. I guess with you I wanted to get it right with at least one of my children” Robert confessed and Max felt a little bit guilty for being so blunt. “How about a deal? I’ll keep you updated if you promise to take a step back?” and Robert was more than happy to agree.

***

A couple of days later, Max met up with Livvy for their date. Max had put on a clean shirt and jeans and Livvy had put on a floaty floral dress which made Max swallow hard. She was perhaps one of the most beautiful sights he had ever laid his eyes on. It took everything Max had to compose himself as Livvy came over and gave him a small peck on his cheek. “Hey!” she greeted cheerily with a big grin that Max returned, with an equally big grin. Linking his arm into hers, Max walked with Livvy to the burger restaurant (she’d once admitted she’d missed eating burgers with her family which gave him the idea) he’d reserved a table in. Opening the door, he gestured for Livvy to go in “Ladies first” then lead her to their table, with some flowers he had gotten together for her, all brightly coloured. Livvy had blushed when he had handed them over.

Once they had seated themselves and had given their order, they just sat and talked about anything and everything, just happy to be in their own company without anyone listening in, or having to concentrate on Institute paperwork and keeping people out of trouble. It made both Max and Livvy realise just how much they liked the other one more than just a friend and hoped that they would want to do this sort of thing more often. Their meal ended up being a struggle to eat burgers and stealing each other’s chips. Sure they gained a few funny looks from some of the other people in the restaurant but neither Max nor Livvy really cared all that much, they were simply enjoying each other’s company far too much.

When they had filled themselves up and were unable to eat any more food, Max paid the bill (Livvy offered a contribution but Max declined) and they made their way back, with Livvy holding Max’s hand in hers. They were about half way back when Livvy stopped still and stared and a couple in front of them, which caused Max to worry. Who were these people that caused Livvy to have the reaction she was currently having? Livvy then screamed and ran forwards towards two people in front of them, pulling them into a hug, before crying out “Mum, Dad, I can’t believe it’s really you” then burst into tears. Max just hung back, not quite sure what to do with himself.

“Oh my brave girl” Livvy’s Dad said as he kissed the top of her head, tears in his eyes. Livvy’s mum took her daughter’s face in her hands and looked her in the eyes going “I’m so pleased to see you again my sweet girl, but I could have waited a few more years before being reunited” then the three of them pulled into a hug again. Max mumbled an excuse about needing to be getting back and shuffled off, feeling like he didn’t really belong and not wanting to intrude on Livvy’s reunion with her parents. He had heard enough from Livvy to know she was close with her family. 

Livvy it seemed had other ideas as she took Max’s hand, and pulled him back, preventing him from leaving. “Mum, Dad this is Max, Max Lightwood. He’s been my friend since I came here and we’ve gotten closer and we were actually on our way back from our first date. Max, these are my parents Andrew and Eleanor Blackthorn” and before Max knew what was happening, he was being pulled into another hug, not that he minded in the slightest. Eventually the hugging was over and the group headed back, with Livvy filling her parents in on what had happened (her death, they had set out, was a conversation for another time) and how her siblings were. She didn’t sugar coat anything and told them everything exactly as it happened, the good and the bad. Eventually exhaustion got the better of the group, and they went their separate ways, but not before making arrangements to meet up again the next day.

That night, Livvy went to visit her siblings in their dreams, to let them know she was OK and that she wanted them to be happy. First, she went to Ty. His necromantic plans had stopped but Livvy knew he still wanted her back and she wouldn’t put it pasted him to potentially try again. She slipped into her twin’s dreams going “Ty, I know you miss me but I’m ok. I’m falling in love and I want you to move on in your life and not get caught up trying to bring me back. Anyway you have Kit and if you spent time with him you’d know he likes you more than a friend, and I know you well enough to know you like him back. I love you Ty and I want you to be happy” then she left, hoping her words did her brother some good.

Next, Livvy went to Julian. During her observations of her family, she had become all too aware of her brothers feelings towards his parabatai, and it broke her heart to watch, especially considering how much Jules had done for others and he was unable to get anything for himself. Slipping into Julian’s dreams, Livvy simply told Jules to “be with Emma, she makes you happy. And have some of her portraits on display, they are too beautiful to be hidden away”. The following morning, that’s exactly what Jules did, much to the delight of everyone else, who agreed with Livvy that they were beautiful.

Emma was the next one who was visited by Livvy, to say that she was grateful that Emma was like a sister to her, and that she wished that she should be happy, meaning she should spend more time with Julian. Then Helen, who had Livvy apologising for the fact that she hadn’t been able to spend more time with her after she had come back from Wrangle Island, bust she instructed Helen to spend as much time as possible with her remaining siblings. As for Dru, she made sure her sister knew she was beautiful, both inside and out, and that nobody had any right to shame her because of her body. 

The Livvy went to Mark, and she knew she would have a lot of fun with her oldest brother. Slipping into her brothers dreams, she convinced him to go an wear the fur coat, and nothing but the fur coat, as it would be something that both Kieran and Cristina would enjoy. Much to her delight, Mark woke up and followed Livvy’s instructions, and as predicted, it was very much enjoyed by Kieran and Cristina, so much so that it didn’t stay on very long, meaning that Livvy had to make sure than none of their sibling went near Mark’s room for a while, because of the activities that the fur coat had caused. All in all it was a very successful few hours for Livvy Blackthorn.


End file.
